


5 times Matt wanted a puppy and 1 time he got one

by picante_chica



Category: BROCKHAMPTON (Band)
Genre: Dogs, Fluff, Happy and Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 16:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14116161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/picante_chica/pseuds/picante_chica
Summary: Matt just wants a puppy.





	5 times Matt wanted a puppy and 1 time he got one

**Author's Note:**

> yeah this sucks and its super short, sorry. I like puppies and I also like Matt, so I wrote this

1.  
“Ciaran look! He’s so fucking precious,” Matt cooed.  
 Ciaran squinted at Matt’s phone, and of course Matt was showing him a picture of a puppy. Matt wanted a puppy. Honestly, Ciaran would be shocked if anyone didn’t know Matt wanted a puppy. He talked about it all the damn time. It got to the point where everyone would roll their eyes at the mention of puppies.  
“Don’t you think he’s just amazing, Ciaran? I want one just like him,” Matt rambled on.   
“Yeah he’s okay, I guess,” Ciaran sighed.  
 Matt frowned and turned to Romil, showing him the picture instead.  
——  
2.  
Matt, Ciaran, and Kiko were at the mall. Which would’ve been okay, if there wasn’t a pet store in the mall. As soon as Matt saw it he practically tore Ciaran’s arm off dragging him to see the puppies. Kiko followed them in a much more casual way into the store.   
“Kiko look at that one, wait no _that_ one!”  
 Kiko nodded and pointed out the puppy that he thought was the cutest.   
Matt looked at Ciaran with excitement, “Ciaran which one do you think is the cutest?”  
 Ciaran shrugged, “None of them are as cute as you.”   
Matt’s eyebrows furrowed, “This is important Ciaran! I love you, but there’s no time for that when there’s puppies!”  
 Ciaran rolled his eyes, and pointed out a sleeping black lab.  
 “That one.”  
 Matt smiled and voiced his approval of the puppy.  
——  
3.  
“Wait, fuck! Stop the car!”   
Ameer slammed in the brakes, thinking there was an urgent reason for them to stop. He turned to ask why they stopped, but Matt was already climbing over Nick to get out of the car. He sprinted across the street (in a very dangerous way) only stopping when he caught up to a girl walking her dog. He talked to her for a brief moment before dropping to his knees to pet the excited beagle.  
“Are you fucking kidding me? He made us stop for that?” Nick slammed his hand angrily on the back of the passenger seat.   
“I don’t know, he just really loves dogs,” Ciaran muttered.  
——  
4.  
“Ciaran do you think I’ll ever get a puppy?”  
 “Matt it’s like two in the morning, why the hell are you talking about puppies again?”  
 Ciaran turned to look at Matt in the darkness of their room. He heard Matt shifting nervously next to him.   
“I don’t know, I just really want one,” Matt’s voice cracked slightly.   
“Are you going to cry?” Ciaran said incredulously.  
 Matt sniffed and pressed his face into Ciaran’s chest.  
 “Fuck, don’t cry baby. I’m sure you’ll get your puppy some day.”   
Ciaran rubbed Matt’s back comfortingly.  
 Matt sniffled again, “You really think so?”   
Ciaran nodded, “Yeah, now go to sleep.”  
——  
5.  
The car pulled up to a stop light. Suddenly Matt was leaning over Ciaran and rolling the window down. Matt started to lean precariously out the window, Ciaran grabbing his waist to keep him from falling out of the car. Matt was petting a giant fluffy dog in the car next to them. The driver of the car was laughing hysterically behind the wheel, and Matt was talking softly to the dog.  
“This is the longest damn light,” Ciaran groaned.   
Finally, the light turned green and Matt leaned back into the car so they could keep driving.  
——  
+1  
“It’s Christmas Ciaran!”   
Matt pressed wet kisses on Ciaran’s face. Ciaran grabbed the back of Matt’s neck, holding him still so he could connect their lips.   
“Are you ready to open some presents?”   
Matt scrambled out of the bed and out of the room. Ciaran followed him slowly down the stairs. Once everyone had come downstairs, it was time to open the presents.   
“Matt you have to open this one first,” Romil pushed a large present towards him.   
“We all pitched in on it, but it was mostly Ciaran,” Kevin said.   
Matt looked at Ciaran, and Ciaran nodded for him to open it. Matt opened the present quickly, screaming when a fuzzy puppy popped out of the box. He picked the puppy up, holding it to his chest and kissing its soft head.   
“I hope you like big dogs, he’s a Saint Bernard. He was the last one left at the shelter,” Ciaran said.   
“He’s perfect. I love him,” Matt whispered.  
 “What are you going to name him?” Ian said.  
 Matt cradled the dog in his arms, “I’m going to call him Evan.”


End file.
